1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
For achieving multichannel transmission in optical CATV, there are recent demands for optical semiconductor apparatuses capable of transmission of signals in a wide frequency band. For achieving the signal transmission in the wide frequency band, it is necessary to decrease the capacitance of a package of the optical semiconductor apparatus and thereby to provide the optical semiconductor apparatus with fast responsiveness. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-51024) describes an optical semiconductor apparatus. FIG. 7 shows the optical semiconductor apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1. The optical semiconductor apparatus 701 includes an L-shaped lead pin 703 an end portion of which is bent to form it. The lead pin 703 has a mount surface 705 provided on a side face of the end portion 703a. A semiconductor optical element 707 is mounted on the mount surface 705 without a submount provided therebetween. Since the optical semiconductor apparatus 701 is constructed without the submount, the capacitance of the package becomes small. In the optical semiconductor apparatus 701, the package-anode capacitance and the package-cathode capacitance are reduced well.